The Truth
by Tschudiff
Summary: OneShot Tonks ist verzweifelt und möchte endlich die Wahrheit hören von Remus. Spielt während HBP, nach der Krankenflügelscene. Das ist mein erste FF, also seid nicht so hart mit mir.


_Disclaimer: Alle Charakter, Handlungen, Schauplätze usw. sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling, ich liehe sie mir nur aus. der Song ist Eigentum von Good Charlotte._

_AN: Das ist meien erste Story. Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, egal ob es Kritik oder Lob ist.**  
**_

_**The Truth**_

Sie rannt den Weg in Richtung Hogsmead hinab, weg vom Schloss, weg von _Ihm_.

Der leichte Sommerwind schlug ihr ins Gesicht und lies ihrer Haare durch die Luft tanzen.  
Allmählich verschwamm der Weg vor ihren Augen und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht stolperte, denn die Tränen rannen ihr nur so  
das Gesicht herunter.  
Doch jede einzelne bittere Träne wurde sofort vom Wind getrocknet und hinterließ nur eine salzige Spur.

Dennoch rannte sie weiter, immer weiter weg von _Ihm_.  
Als sie endlich die ersten Häuser des Dorfes erblickte, rannte sie noch schneller hinab, sodass sie bald an den ersten Häuser vorbei rannte.  
Sie rannte durch die verlassenen Gassen und als sie endlich um die Ecke bog und ihre Wohnungstür sah, atmete sie erleichtert,  
aber dennoch schwer aus.

Sie zog eilig ihren Zauberstab unter der Robe vor und entriegelte die Tür.  
Drinnen lies sie sich an der Tür hinabsinken und legte den Kopf auf die Knie, leise fing sie hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

So saß sie einige Zeit, an die Tür gelehnt und immer noch rollten dicke Tränen über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Leise flüsterte sie: „Du tust mir so weh, jedes Mal denke ich der Schmerz zerreist mich fast, wieso tust du das? Wieso nur?"

„Wieso?!", schrei sie jetzt fast schon

°°

Weitere Tränen folgten den anderen und nach einer Weile stand sie endlich auf und ging in ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie lies sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und mit  
einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ging die Musikanlage an.

Leise Musik erfüllte den Raum und als sie die ersten paar Zeilen des Liedes hörte begann sie noch mehr zu weinen.

_I want the truth, from you.  
give me the truth, even if it hurts me.  
I want the truth, from you.  
give me the truth, even if it hurts me._

Das Lied sprach ihr sozusagen aus der Seele, es beschrieb genau das was sie fühlte.  
Es beschrieb den Schmerz, welchen sie gerade fühlte und machte ihn noch größer, noch schwer.

_Wieso_ konnte er sie einfach nicht so lieben, wie sie ihn liebte?  
_Wieso_ konnte er nicht akzeptieren, dass es ihr egal war, wer oder was er war?  
_Wieso _nicht?

Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen.

°°

Er war ihr nach gerannt, doch sie war schneller gewesen und hatte außerdem noch einen riesigen Vorsprung gehabt.  
Jetzt stand er nun schon einige Zeit unschlüssig vor ihrer Wohnungstür.  
Was sollte er bloß nun tun.

Wieso war das Leben nur so schwer. Wieso musste er sich entscheiden? Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn, es war alles so einfach und dennoch so schwer.  
Er durfte sie nicht lieben, es war zu riskant, er würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen, er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde.  
Es war einfach so falsch.

Sie war noch jung, hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich und er war ein gefallener Mann, der kein wirklichen Sinn mehr im Leben fand.  
Er wusste einfach nicht, was sie so sehr an im schätzte. Er hatte weder besonderes viel Geld, um nicht zu sagen gar keins, war nicht gerade  
der hübscheste und der jüngste ganz zu schweigen auch nicht mehr.Was also wollte sie mit jemandem wie ihm, er war es nicht wert, s  
ie hätte jemanden besseren verdient.Wieso verstand sie das einfach nicht?

°Weil sie dich liebt! ° sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich stark nach James anhörte.

Sein Freund hatte alles gemacht, nur für Lily, nur für die Liebe zu ihr, er war mit ihr in den Tod gegangen, ohne auch nur einmal darüber nach zu denken.  
Er bewunderte ihn deshalb wirklich und er wusste auch warum ''Liebe macht blind'' und James war damals schon lange blind gewesen,  
hatte aber dennoch einen Weg gefunden wieder sehen zu könne, ohne seine Liebe zu Lily aufzugeben.Es war wirklich bewundernswert,  
was James in seinem, doch sehr kurzem Leben alles geschafft hatte.

Er selbst war auch schon lange blind vor Liebe, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Weg gefunden wie er wieder sehen könnte.

Wie er in dieser Dunkelheit wieder das Licht sehen sollte, das er früher einmal gesehen hatte, als seine Freunde noch bei ihm waren und ihm  
in seien schweren Zeiten geholfen hatten und zu ihm gehalten hatten.

Seine Gedanken wurde jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich aus ihrer Wohnung laute Musik tönte.

Er blieb regungslos stehen und lauschte der Musik. Er kannte dieses Lied, erhatte es einmal vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gehört, bei Ihr.

_I want the truth, so this is you  
you're talking to me,  
you found a million ways to let me down,  
so im not hurt when you're not around.  
I was blind,  
but now I see  
this is how you feel,  
just say it to me,  
if this was ever real_

Und endlich verstand er wie sie sich fühlen musste.

Er verstand endlich, welchen Schmerz er ihr zufügte, ohne dass er es wollte. Und es hatte diese Ewigkeit gebraucht und jetzt war es ihm nur  
durch zwei kleine Wörter bewusst gemacht worden ''die Wahrheit''.

°°

Ihr Schluchzen wurde, durch ein Klingeln an ihrer Haustür unterbrochen. Sie wollte nicht öffnen, sie wollte einfach nur allein sein.  
Doch das Klingen hörte nicht auf, also musste sie wohl oder übel öffnen, wenn sie ihre Ruhe wieder haben wollte.

Sie könnte denjenigen ja einfach wieder wegschicken. Langsam ging sie in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie.  
Wenn sie dort stehen sah, hatte sie nicht erwarte. Aus lauter Schock hatte sie die Tür gleich wieder zugeschlagen und jetzt öffnete sie sie wieder.  
Er stand wirklich dort vor der Tür, obwohl sie doch gerade vor ihm geflüchtet war. Ohne sie zu fragen schob er die Tür so weit auf, dass er durch passte und trat ein. Sie starrte in an und er starrte zurück.

_So here we are.  
We are alone.   
There's weight on your mind.  
I wanna know.  
The truth if this is how you feel,  
say it to me,  
if this was ever real._

„Tonks, bitte hör mir zu, du musst verstehen warum ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann.",  
sagte er.

„Nein, du musst mir zu hören, du musst mir endlich die Wahrheit sagen! Ich kann  
so nicht mehr weiter machen. Ich werde sonst noch verrückt, immer wenn du in meiner Nähe  
bist fühle ich diese Kribbeln, wenn du mich berührst.  
Ich habe angst, angst mich in dir zu verlieren, in deinen Augen zu ertrinken. Ich habe Angst um dich, um mich, um uns.  
Und ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mich fast in den Wahnsinn treibt. Wieso kannst du mich nicht verstehen. Wieso nicht?"

Und erneut rollten Tränen über ihre Wange, doch er wischte die Tränen mit seinen Daumen weg und lies seine Hände dort liegen.

„Ich weiß ich habe dir sehr weh getan, aber du musst mich auch verstehen, ich habe Angst um dich, du verdienst jemand besseres als  
mich... Tonks... lass mich zu ende reden... Ich kann dich nicht beschützen vor mir und wenn dir doch etwas passieren würde, dann... dann würde  
ich es mir nie verzeihen können."

Er hielt immer noch ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen und ihre Hände lagen auf seinen, sie nahm seine Hände langsam runter und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen:  
„Du brauchst keine Angst um mich zu haben, mir wird nichts passieren, solange ich bei dir bin, du würdest mir nie etwas tun. Ich weiß es.  
Vertrau mir einfach. Vertrau mir einfach blind."

Und er dachte wieder an das was im vorhin durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
Ja, er würde ihr vertrauen, sie war es wert. Sie war dass was er brauchte.

Sie sah wie es anfing in seinen Augen zu glitzern und sie wusste, dass von jetzt an alles gut werden würde. Langsam zog sie seien Kopf zu ihr  
herunten und kurz darauf küssten sie sich. In ihrem Körper ging ein riesiges Feuerwerk los, das solange gewartet hatte um zu explodieren.

Als er seine Augen öffnete stand nicht mehr die gleiche Person vor ihm wie vorhin. Sie hatte nun keine mausbraunen Haare mehr,  
sonder die schönsten schwarzen Locken, die er jegesehen hatte.

Sie erinnerten ihn an Sirius und es war ein gutes Gefühl. Denn nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Freunde ihn nie verlassen hatten,  
und ihm immer helfen würden, auch wenn sie schon längst tot waren, denn sie lebten in den Herzen anderen weiter und solange man sie nicht vergaß,  
starben sie auch nicht vollständig,sonder blieben ein Teil von ihm und allen anderen.

_**The End**_

_(Song: The Truth – Good Charlotte)_


End file.
